Heavenly Body Magic
Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. http://twitter.com/FairyTWiki Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Heavenly_Body_Magic# hide#Description #Spells ## #Trivia DescriptionEdit Heavenly Body Magic is an incredibly powerful and rare form of Magic as it requires a immense amount of control over one's magic. This is an important factor as to utilize this magic the user must be able to siphon their own magical power into the atmosphere in order to create the primary energy of Heavenly Body Magic, which is commonly known as stellar energy. However, this cannot be achieved normally as the user must use a special body suit that allows their magic to properly siphon with the Eternano around them. This unique form of energy allows the user to draw on the power of various astronomical objects such as meteor and constellations as well as simply generating and manipulating the energy of the stars from their body. The user can embody the astronomical objects that they are conjure, being able to enhance their physical capabilities to new heights. The generated stellar energy can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, its "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. When used for offense, Heavenly Body Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the user's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Heavenly Body Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense, and it boosts the user's melee performance, empowering their physical attacks with wakes of destructive light. The stellar energy can also be employed in other ways, with the user being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and of shaping it into various forms. The user has used the stellar energy in inventive ways, such as jets of light, whirling disks, and blades of light. They often manipulated light using only two fingers, rather than with a closed fist or open hand as was commonly used by other elemental users; and the user also has the ability to produce a greater amount of light than any other light mage to exist without tiring, as they are shown to be able to maintain successive assaults for long durations of time. The user is also extremely accurate with their blasts of light; and the user has demonstrated the ability to condense the stellar energy, enabling the stellar energy to cut clean through various objects. When formed into spheres of light, the light serves to be rather concussive, able to firmly pulverize objects, such as stone. The user is able to generate powerful shields of swirling light which could withstand the full force of four simultaneous elemental attacks; and they are even able to charge up their light before releasing it, resulting in a far more powerful attack. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor; as the user is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around them with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, the user is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This function is powerful enough for the user to shake a house and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of their hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from the user's body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with them. It also allows the user to alter the gravity of a person, either themselves or someone else. The user can lower the target's gravity, enabling them to walk on walls, or raise the target's gravity, rendering them incapable of moving, additionally utilizing it in order to enhance their speed and movement to enable them to dart around the battlefield with ease, allowing the user to attack with impunity. Masters of this magic are able to draw on the magical power from the celestial bodies to the mortal plane of Earth Land. This allows single ability allows users to access a unique set of spell that are known as True Heavenly Body Magic (真・天体魔法, Shin Tentai Mahō) as they are literally drawing from the energy from astronomical plane that was thought to be outside the reach of humanity. This specific form of Heavenly Body Magic allows the user to draw on physically manifest the astronomical object that they draw on and utilize it to their command. SpellsEdit *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): Katuko's body is surrounded by magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is near impossible to catch him. With his speed, Katuko assaults his opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. Katuko wears a special suit under his robes to better utilize this type of magic. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Dark Paradise): Katuko crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Katuko then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. This spell was used when Simon saved Erza. In Rave Master, Sieg Hart uses a spell with a similar name but with drastically different effects. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣 Shichi Seiken lit. Seven Star Sword): Katuko summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. Sieg Hart, from Hiro Mashima's earlier work, Rave Master, uses this spell in a similiar manner. The spell's name is derived from the Big Dipper. *'Double Cluster' (重 集塊 Omo Shuukai): Katuko throws out his hand, and the opponent is struck with a blast of light that strikes them in their exact location. *'Great Diamond' (偉大なギヤマン Idana Giyaman): Katuko throws his hand up, and a blast of light shoots out of the ground, under the enemy. *'Orion's Sword' (小三星 Ko-Mitsu-Boshi lit. Little Three Stars): Katuko summons a sword made out of light that can extend and contract at will, or seperate into dozens of smaller swords to fire at the enemy. *'Triangulum Astrale' (南の三角 Minami no Sankaku lit. Southern Triangle): Katukoconjures multiple magic seals in front of himself and uses them to fire powerful beams of light. Once the beams reach a designated area, their magic compacts itself and explodes. This spell can be used to take down multiple enemies in different and distant locations. *'Hydrus' (水蛇 Mizu Hebi lit. Water Serpent): Katuko sends out several whips made out of light to batter the opponent. *'Volans' (飛魚 Tobuio lit. Flying Fish): Katuko points at his opponent, and he fires a beam of light at them, capable of inflicting piercing damage. *'Corona Australis' (南の冠 Minami no Kanmuri lit. Southern Crown): Katuko creates a dark-coloured globe of concentrated magic that progressively expands, thus destroying everything in its way. *'Comet ('彗星 Suisei): Katuko's body becomes engulfed in a golden aura and the two of them blast off at high speeds. This spell always flight and high speed travel as well as a high speed tackle (Weaken version of Meteor) *'Comet Shards' (彗星破片'' Suisei hahen''): Katuko can summon a golden sphere which looks like a comet. Moments later, the comet shatters and multiple fragments are sent hurling towards the target (Weaken version of Heavenly Arrow) *'Star Light Rod: '(スターライトロッド Sutāraitoroddo)' '''Using the golden aura surrounding himself, Katuko will create a rod roughly the size of his body. Since the rod is composed of magic, its size can change if Katuko makes it. *'Heavenly Fusion (天国の融合 Tengoku no yūgō): Entei hops on top of Katuko's head and the two of them charge of magic. In a flash of bright yellow light, where once a boy and small wolf stood in now a warrior with the full arsenal of Heavenly Body magic at his display.He can hold this form depending on the amount of magic he has used up. If not fighting he can hold it for at least a week. After several fights he can hold it for a maximum of two days. *Heavenly Fang: (天国の牙 ''Tengoku no kiba)'' Katuko and Entei both surround themselves with a golden aura, then shoot off towards the target while rotating in a drill like state. Comeing into contact with the two like this will cause a wear and tear effect to occur. *Cosmic God(宇宙の神 Uchū no kami): Katuko crosses his arms above his head to begin casting the spell. As he prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards him. Katuko then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. Its power is said to be comparable to the power of an actual meteor. *Meteor Crash' (流星のクラッシュ ''Ryūsei no Kurasshu): Katuko summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. The destructive power of this technique is similar to that of a meteor. *'God Speed' (ゴッドスピード Goddo Supīdo): Katuko surrounds his body in Cosmic energy allowing him to manouver through the air at speed close to that of light speed. Even if detected it is near impossible to keep up with such speed's, allowing Katuko to completely crush his opponent's through martial art's and close combat.